Experimento
by Thedoregirl
Summary: [One-shot/humano/yaoi] Siempre era un hecho que los experimentos de Kowalski fallaran o atentaran contra la seguridad de toda Nueva York y una parte con la frontera de Canadá, pero este lejos se llevo el premio ¿En primer lugar porque una maquina como esa? ¿Y como esto afecta al joven y Inocente Cabo? Kow x Cabo. ("M" por ciertas situaciones y un poco de lime)


**Hola todo mundo, aqui Teddy con nuevo nuevo one-shot de "Los Pingüinos de Madagascar", va a ser yaoi en cierta medida así que si no les gusta el boy x boy no lean! Es un Kovate, la que se volvio mi pareja favorita para siempre! C: Ojala les guste. **

**Es una_ locura, _19 paginas ,letra 12 cambria, con margenes grandes, ahora entiendo porque me desvele toda la noche haciendo esto XDD**

**P.D: "M" por ciertas situaciones, un poco de lime por aqui y eso.**

**__****Aviso: "Los Pingüinos de Madagascar" Le pertenecen a Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria.**

* * *

Generalmente todos ya se habían acostumbrados que los experimentos de Kowalski fueran fallidos, ya era una costumbre ya pasado cierto tiempo desde que el científico anunciara su próxima 'invención maestra' llegaran los ruidos de explosiones, el humo chamuscado saliendo desde el laboratorio y porque no decirlos unos cuantos reclamos (tambien palabras no muy agradables para los jóvenes y inocentes oídos de Cabo) que salían atropelladamente desde el pico de cierto pingüino.

Pero lo que paso esta vez, _esta_, vez precisamente fue lo que rompió el record, lejos, de toda la lista de experimentos fallidos, este si que supero todos los anteriores juntos. Esta "bien" (nótese el entrecomillas) ya que cada cierto tiempo un experimento falle, explosión y eso fue todo...pero ahora, ahora si que todo empeoro.

-Okay, okay esto no esta para nada bien, para nada...- se murmuraba para sí mismo el científico mientras miraba a su maquina destrozada y con humo saliendo de ella (y de paso agregar, permitiendo que nada se viera dentro del HQ)

-¡Para nada Kowalski para nada!- Le grito su capitán enojado.

-¿Uh? ¡Skipper o quien sea quien me hable; no les entiendo! ...pero ¿QUE RAYOS?

Ese fue el instante en el que Kowalski calló en la cuenta de las otras consecuencias que tuvo su maquina, que aparte de explotar en medio de la noche, despertar a todos del HQ y el humo, fue que en realidad funciono, ¡la condenada maquina funciono! Justo en _este _momento. El sentía que se daría cachetazo con sus aletas...o mejor dicho manos.

Claro, tal como lo habia visto, el pingüino científico se transformo en un humano (recién calló ahí en la cuenta porque le dolía la espalda, chocaba contra el techo), noto sus manos con cinco dedos en ellas, sus pies con sus 5 dedos en ellos (¡Sus patas palmeadas! _ya_ las estaba extrañando!), notar su piel de ese color rosa casi blanco ¿era normal eso? Además de notar el hecho divertido de que obviamente de pasar a un animal a humano estaba desnudo, totalmente desnudo. (¿Debemos agregar que se sonrojo un poco?)

-¡Si alguien más no se transformo en humano, hable! O bien...hagan ruidos de pingüinos...arg bueno ¡entendieron mi punto!- dijo Kowalski con un tono de nerviosismo en la voz.

-Cuak Cuak- se escuchó, el científico aún no identifico quien era.

-Cuak...- el pingüino que empezó el ruido iba a seguir hasta que... -¡Kaboom!

"Okay, okay" se puso a pensar Kowalski "el último obviamente era Rico, era obvio, pero ¿Qué pasa con Skipper y Cabo?, ¿Quién fue él que me hablo?"

Y pareciera que su deseo ya iba a ser cumplido...

-¡K'walski!- resonó el grito por todo el HQ, y eso son tan solo podria significar una sola cosa...

Cabo era otra "victima" de la maquina del pingüino científico, el otro transformado en humano.

* * *

-Esto no esta para nada bien, para nada bien...- se escuchaba lloriquear a un Cabo humano.

Kowalski trataba de que el humo se fuera del HQ desde la compuerta que abrió, no necesitaba perder tiempo para empezar a buscar un arreglo, claro, soluciones ahora ya inmediatas. Tambien quería calmara a su compañero que pareciera que estaba teniendo una crisis de pánico total (podía oír sus sollozos descontrolados desde donde quiera que él se encontrara) además...sabia que aunque no podía entender a Skipper, se ganaría una cachetada. O quizás algo peor.

-¿Cabo, donde te encuentras? –Pregunto el científico para posteriormente agregar- Para acercarme y tranquilizarte...-

-¡Que estoy calmado! – Rugió con un enojo notable en su voz – Es solo que...no me gusta esto para nada...-

-Y tienes que creerme que a mi tampoco, Cabo-

Solo se pudo escuchar un sonoro suspiro profundo desde el otro lado del HQ, Kowalski viendo el caso que ya no importaba que le informara donde estaba ya que podía verlo (alguien de espadas abrazando sus rodillas), entonces gateando, si gateando si no seguiría golpeándose contra el techo, se acerco donde estaba Cabo.

-Hey... ¿podrías darte vuelta por favor?- le pidió suavemente.

Entonces ahí recién cayó en la cuenta de que su maquina funciono, y es más hizo algo más...

Transformo al tierno y adorable Cabo, a una niña, o bien dicho una joven.

Los ojos del ex- pingüino científico se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué...que pasa K'walski?- pregunto tembloroso (o más bien dicho temblorosa) Cabo.

-Eres una mujer... ¡no puedo creerlo! Te convirtió en humano y para rematarla en _mujer-_

-¡¿Qué?! Pero...pero... ¿Cómo paso?-

Kowalski trato de hacer memoria, en realidad dentro de todo el accidente no hubiera nada que indicara como se hubiera accionado el botón de "cambio de sexo" (que ahora realmente no entendía las primeras razones de haberlo puesto), pero siguió pensando. Recordó que cuando se acciono la maquina todo iba bien, hasta que el rayo que iba al objeto de muestra –que era nadie mas y nadie menos que él- reboto hacia la pantalla del televisor, haciendo efecto rebote en varios lugares...hasta que... ¡Claro eso fue!

Ese rayo fue el que le llego a él, haciendo perder el equilibrio y llegar a su maquina, apretando botones al azar para que se apagara, entonces dentro de toda la confusión, debió apretar el botón "cambio de sexo" y el de "acción" para que un rayo más saliera y este con miles de rebotes del HQ más tardes habían llegado a su último de objetivo antes que explotara; a Cabo.

-Fue mi culpa, lo lamento tanto Cabo- finalmente declaró el científico en un suspiro.

-¡Ay Kowalski! Te perdono, después de todo ¿Quién sabría que la maquina reaccionaria así?...pero ahora lo más importante ¿Qué haremos?-

-No sé en verdad...espera ¿No que una vez con Skipper hicimos un plan en caso de que 'magicamente' nos transformáramos en un humanos?- al decir esto Kowalski empezó a buscar con la mirada a su líder, para que este con un cabeceo le confirmara lo que habia dicho.

-¿Nos mostrarías el folio con el plan Skipper?- agregó ahora Kowalski.

Skipper cabeceo otra vez confirmando que lo haría, se acerco a Rico le dio una serie de indicaciones mostrándole un lado de la pared en especifico, Rico fue y con una fuerza sobrenatural para un pingüino saco el ladrillo, mostrando el interior que estaba lleno de folios, entonces el pingüino líder fue y comenzó a pasar uno por uno hasta que llego a uno que tenia una "H", lo sacó y se lo entrego a Kowalski.

"_Plan H: Humanos ¡CONFIDENCIAL! SI ESO SIGNIFICA ¡TÚ NO LO PUEDES VER COLA ANILLADA!"_

_PASO 1: Ubicar al resto del equipo en caso de estar solos, tener un lugar de encuentro._

_PASO 2: Al ser transformado como humanos, estarán desnudos. La ropa se encuentra escondida abajo del bloque donde se guardan los expedientes secretos._

_PASO 3: Tomar el maletín con dinero, buscar en el bolsillo interior un juego de llaves; estas pertenecen al departamento ubicado en 5th Park Place, el edificio frente al "Sub-Way", es el departamento n° 3124._

_PASO 4: Esperar las indicaciones del líder_

Hicieron todo lo que se le indicaba, buscaron la ropa, eran trajes deportivos de un color gris para pasar desapercibidos, el traje a Kowalski le quedo justo –eso que era el de la talla más grande- mientras tanto que Cabo aún teniendo el traje más pequeño debió hacerle dobles a los pantalones y a las mangas. Tomaron la maleta y un mapa, para poder ubicarse bien (5th Park Place quedaba si no mal recordaban a 5 manzanas del zoológico) y miraron a Skipper.

-Adiós Skipper, Rico, cuando tenga la solución volveremos no duden eso- dio Kowalski despidiéndose de ellos con un gesto de mano.

-Los voy a extrañar... –dijo Cabo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- espero que no sea mucho tiempo-

Skipper le hizo un gesto a Rico, estos dos se acercaron a Cabo que estaba de rodillas, entonces se lanzaron contra ella, abrazando su cintura, ella los tomo en sus brazos, y los apretó como si fuera la última vez que los vería, les susurro; "Los quiero mucho, mucho"

Salieron tranquilamente por una entrada del HQ que daba directamente con la bodega donde se guardaban los alimentos de los animales del zoológico, agradecieron profundamente que justo fuera de noche y que _justo _el nochero e guardián del zoológico se allá enfermado. La puerta esta cerrada con candado, entonces tuvieron que saltar la muralla, Kowalski cayendo agraciadamente y Cabo siendo recibida en sus brazos para no caer feo.

Y se fueron caminando con una aparente tranquilidad, pero en el fondo, el nerviosismo y el miedo a lo desconocido les calmo mía por dentro.

* * *

_2 días más tarde._

Cabo no sabia que era mas extraño en esta situación, el solo hecho que era humano o el hecho que además de ser humano era mujer. No podía entender porque el cuerpo suyo era tan diferente al de Kowalski, no le hacia lógica, como tampoco entendía ese asunto incomodo de la ropa, él (o mejor dicho ella) pensaba que se ponían ropa para salir y punto final (si así de inocente era Cabo) pero a este tema prefirió no darle mas vuelta, era el tema de sus diferencias que lo tenia más interesada.

Recordó el momento cuando noto las diferencias entre Kowalski y pues...Ella. Lo miro fijamente mientras lo seguía por todos lados mientras él corría todas las cortinas del pequeño apartamento. Minutos antes ambos se habían sacado los buzos deportivos ya que ambos habían caído en la cuenta los incómodos que eran. Y cuando noto que no tenia nada mejor que hacer lo siguió, y fue ahí cuando noto las diferencias.

¿Por qué él tenía pelo en todas partes y él...err...ella no? ¿Por qué se veía mucho más duros sus músculos y sus músculos se veían _tan_ sueltos? ¿Por qué él no tenía esas cosas raras sobre el pecho, las que parecían dos melones? Que era bueno agregar que lo incomodaban porque sentía que perdía el punto de equilibrio...y lo que más le llamó la atención... ¿Por qué habia tanta diferencia entre la entre pierna de cada uno?

Cuando se fueron a acostar en la cama King (Cabo le habia pedido si podía dormir con él, alegando que no quería dormir solo en el futón que habia en la sala), había decidió que era un momento perfecto para preguntarle.

-Kowalski ¿Por qué nuestro cuerpos son tan diferentes?- pregunto curiosa, decidiendo ir al punto inmediatamente.

-Porque así es la anatomía humana, marcan diferencias claras entre un sexo y otro, así de extraña- le contesto con ese tono de hecho científico.

-Aún así me parece demasiado extraño Kowalski-

-Creedme que yo pienso lo mismo, buenas noches Cabo-

-Buenas noches, K'waslki-

De eso habían pasado dos días, hace unas horas habia salido a comprar ropa con Kowalski, ya que después de investigar en la laptop que habia en el apartamento (¡bendito sea el wi-fi gratis del edificio!) investigar un poco de las costumbres humanas para no parecer unos raros, se dieron cuenta que necesitarían ropa –si de la que no sé acostumbraban, tristemente debían usarla en todo momento- entonces pasaron cerca de 3 horas tan solo comprando ropa para ellos dos.

Lo cuál fuera una locura descomunal, para Kowalski fue más fácil dar con la ropa que le quedaría, la tomaba, se las proba y listo, de hecho en tan solo 1 hora ya habían comprado desde ropa interior a zapatos; realmente para él fue demasiado fácil.

Cabo por la otra mano fue una locura, lo único fácil fue dar con los zapatos, el resto l-o-c-u-r-a, que la falda le incomodaba, que el pantalón le apretaba, que la blusa no cerraba, y lo peor fue cuando le tocó acompañarla a la zona de la ropa interior femenina (que a decir verdad a ninguno de los dos le dio vergüenza, pero se incomodaron, con las miradas que le daban las mujeres que estaban ahí) .

-¿los puedo ayudar en...algo?- dijo un tanto cohibida la dependienta.

-Ella necesita ayuda, es la primera vez que compra ropa sola- mintió Kowalski

Cabo tan solo asintió para seguir con la coartada, y su sonrojo pareciera que colaborara con la mentira, aún que estaba así por las miradas que le daban las otras mujeres.

-Por favor sígame por aquí, usted señor se podria sentarse ahí – le dijo la dependienta con confianza renovada, indicándole un sillón cerca a una ventana que daba a la ciudad- esto demorara-

Y así se perdió una hora, en donde la dependienta entraba y salia del probador con toneladas de ropa interior para que Cabo se probara mientras que murmuraba para si misma "Como es posible que no sepa cuál es su talla ¿acaso siempre se lo compraba alguien más?"

Llegaron totalmente agotados al apartamento, comieron rápidamente los sándwiches que compraron en el "Sub-way" que quedaba al frente de su nuevo hogar –ahora lo agradecían mucho además que hubiera una pizzería ahí- , se dieron una ducha instantánea para seguir con el siguiente punto que les importaba ahora; ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarían como humanos hasta que la maquina se arreglara?

Se sentaron en el bar americano de la cocina uno al frente del otro, para poder conversar todos esos temas que ahora eran de real importancia.

-Kowalski ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos como humanos?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Estimo que un año, ya que eso fue lo que demore en crear el plano hasta ponerlo en funcionamiento- le respondió.

-¡¿Un año?! Pero yo pensé que repararías la maquina-

-Esa tiene sus fallas, hay que hacer una nueva-

Suspiraron fuertemente, y se quedaron mirando un rato el uno al otro, como si mirándose encontraran la solución a su problema. Miraron sus facciones que antes cuando eran pingüinos eran tan parecidas (exceptuando el hecho que uno era más alto y él otro más bajo) y que ahora eran tan diferentes.

Él era de piel rosa –como los bebés- tan perfecta que no tenia ninguna mancha, a excepción de ese lunar que le salio mágicamente en la ceja derecha de el chico. Tenia pómulos delgados, como toda su cara, delgada pero armoniosa. Su nariz era larga –no como de bruja- pero de un largo aceptable, sus labios delgados pero los ojos eran lejos lo mejor, largos ojos que cuando la cara no expresaba nada, esos ojos azules podrían mostrar todas las emociones juntas. Solo guardaba un rasgo cuando era pingüino, tenia pelo negro, mas negro que el carbón.

Ella en cambio era otro chiste, era bajita y rellenita –no tan gorda no tan delgada-, sus mejillas las más suaves y sonrojadas que se habían visto en la vida que en las pocas veces que se había reído estos días se le formaban hoyuelos, una nariz pequeñita y respingada, con los labios gruesos pero boquita pequeña. En su cara no habia ningún lunar, en su lugar había miles de diminutas pecas en sus mejillas y nariz, los ojos eran lo mejor. Grandes y redondos, aún con ese toque de inocencia en ellos, que de azules sin razón aparente se volvieron verde como la esmeralda más brillante. Pero lejos lo que dejo más atontado a ambos, era el hecho que Cabo era pelirroja, el rojo prendido que podía existir.

Aún así mirarse demasiado serviría para buscar una solución.

-Vamos a tener que tener nombres humanos- dijo finalmente Kowalski.

-¿Nombres humanos...?- inquirió nerviosa Cabo.

-Por supuesto, tú no te puedes seguir llamando Cabo porque obviamente es un rango militar y yo no puedo seguir llamándome Kowalski, ya que es un nombre 'raro' para los humanos- le explico calmadamente.

-Ah...pues tu ¿ya pensaste tu nombre?-

-Increíblemente, si, ya lo tengo, faltas tú solamente-

-Antes... ¿cuál es tú nombre?-

-Noah Jones- le dijo simplemente.

-Lindo nombre, es muy sonoro- le dijo placidamente.

-Gracias ahora, tú nombre necesitamos que tengas uno, yo te diré una idea y tú me dices si te gusta o no- agregó después- Jane Austen.

-No, otro-

-Elizabeth Bennett, Carolina Darcy...-

-¡No, no, no! ¿Por qué nombres de uno de los libros de Jane Austen?- le pregunto encarnando una ceja.

-Por nada, haber, Rose Tyler, Amy Pond...-

-¿Ahora porque nombres del _Doctor Who,_ ah? ¿Es un chiste por...?- le preguntó de nuevo encarnado una ceja.

-No sé, me pareció que tendría más sentido si llevas un nombre británico por tu acento...-

-¿Para que? después la gente cuando pregunte por mi nombre diga "Ah ¿por el personaje de X serie, no?"- después ella empezó a menear su cabeza como negando algo- No, Kowalski nada de nombres británicos sacados de series, hay que ser originales-

- Y entonces ¿qué te parece Anabel Felton?-

-Eso si me gusto-

Entonces desde ese día empezaron a llamarse por los nombres que se habían puesto, para no olvidarse de ellos, Noah y Anabel, para que se les hicieran costumbre, para que cuando hablaran con alguien más no se equivocaran y porque... realmente no se sentían como Kowalski y Cabo, a pesar de haber pasado casi 3 días se sentían otras personas, irónicamente.

* * *

_1 mes después._

Se había vuelto una rutina normal, despertaban dando sus caras una afrente del otro, se daban el 'buenos días' y el día comenzaba como el anterior, Kowalski siendo el primero en ir a darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa, remecer a Cabo para que despertara de una vez por todas para después ir a tomar el desayuno.

Luego Cabo tomo el papel de realizar las tareas hogareñas, cocinar, ordenar, limpiar, comprar las cosas para la casa (increíblemente ese maletín tenia tanto dinero que podria comprar un país pequeño o una isla), se movía por aquí y por allá manteniendo limpia el área de trabajo de Kowalski, la sala.

Era un caos ese lugar, libros de ingeniería apilados a los libros de cálculos, escondidos bajo el futón diseños fallidos de prototipos de maquinas, basura de lápiz grafito por todos lados, la televisión puesta todo el tiempo en Discovery Channel y la cafetera que había encontrado su nuevo hogar, la mesa de centro del salón.

"_Pobre Kowalski" _pensaba Cabo _"Todos los días trabajando arduamente para crear una nueva maquina, debería hacer algo lindo por él, para alegrarlo, aunque tambien existe la posibilidad que extrañe a los chicos, yo los extraño demasiado, quizás podríamos..." _ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿eh? Kowa—err Noah, ¡tocan la puerta! ¿Noah?-

Pero ninguna respuesta se oyó ya que este se habia quedado profundamente dormido en el sillón, el Discovery Channel a todo volumen con su programa "Ciencia Mágica", y el libro de física descansaba en su regazo.

"_Pobrecito, toda esta física lo cansa mucho" _ y pensando eso se fue atender la puerta.

Había ahí una mujer que posiblemente esta en sus mejores años, entre los 25 y 30, de cabello color miel y ojos oscuros, sonreía de oreja a oreja sosteniendo un pie de manzana en las manos.

-Eh...Hola- dijo un tanto sorprendida Cabo.

-Hola, soy Sara Mcclain, tu vecina del apartamento de al frente tuyo, había recién notado que estaba siento habitado, así que de parte de mi marido y mía les damos la bienvenida-

Cabo pudo notar como un sonrojado llegaba a sus mejillas, _"Nunca antes había sido tan amable con nosotros, bueno cuando éramos pingüinos aún así que lindo gesto de su parte" _

-Soy...Anabel Felton- se presentó alegremente.

-Un gusto Anabel- le dijo mientras le tendía la mano- espero que seamos buenas vecinas-agregó.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo sonriendo Cabo.

-¿Y vives sola?- empezó a preguntar Sara –no es que me haya fijado o nada, pero había visto entrar un hombre a tu apartamento varias veces-

De nuevo, la sangre traicionera, subió a las mejillas ya sonrojada de antes, dejándola más roja que un tomate.

-Ah, él- solamente alcanzó a decir.

-¿Es tu novio?- pregunto aún más curiosa Sara, oh Dios, este cotilleo va a estar tan bueno en la reunión semanal del centro de Madres.

-Él...- Cabo le dio una mirada rápida adonde Kowalski estaba, para asesorarse que dormía profundamente- Si, él es mi novio- dijo antes que empezara a ponerse nerviosa y tartamudear.

-¿Enserio? ¡Que tierno una joven pareja! ¿Cómo se llama?-

"_¿Por qué tanta pregunta?" _pensaba curiosamente la ex – pingüino.

-Se llama Noah Jones- le dijo, para agregar rápidamente, para ver si de una vez por todas se iba- Estudia Física en la Universidad de Nueva York-

-¿Será un Físico? ¡Que suerte querida~!- canturreo- Oh...tengo que ir a ver a mi hijo, un gusto Anabel, otro día te sigo hablando, adiós linda-

-Em, ¡gracias por la visita!- dijo alegre- ¡Hasta Pronto, Sara!-

Cerró la puerta, para encontrarse de lleno con Kowalski bloqueándole el paso, de brazos cruzados, y con una media sonrisa arqueándole una ceja.

-¿Con que soy tu novio ahora?- preguntó divertido.

-Emm...era...una cuartada...para ella- dijo entrecortado muy nerviosa Cabo mientras miraba al suelo, jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

-Ya, ya me parece, _novia_- Le dijo mientras le susurraba picadamente en su oreja.

-¡meep!- fue solo lo que dijo una muy sonrojada y alterada Cabo.

-¡Ay por Newton, juró que molestarte es lo mejor Cabo!- dijo riéndose mientras que se dirigía a la cocina a hacer más café.

Cabo se quedo ahí parada, pero de repente sintió un profundo dolor de estomago, era horrible, sentía que todo se le revolvía y como si estuvieran rompiendo algo por dentro. Pero decidió a quedarse callada, porque quizás pasaría. Entonces decidió que era de sacudir los muebles, entonces cantando el tema de "Los Lunacornios" empezó con su paño a limpiar.

"_¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Me estaré muriendo? Nah no debe ser nada grave"_ y siguió como si nada durante un buen rato hasta...

-¡AAH! ¡CABO! ¿POR QUE SANGRAS? – gritó asustado Kowalski.

-¿Eh?- se miró en busca de una señal roja, hasta que se fijo en sus pescadores militares que están empapados en sangre.

-¡KOWALSKI ME MUERO!- y dicho esto se fue corriendo como maniática al baño.

Kowalski se detuvo antes de llevarla a una clínica, si no mal recordaba _existía _una razón para que las mujeres sangraran sin razón aparente pero ¿Cuál era? ¡Por Einstein justo tenia que olvidarse ahora! Entonces decidió buscar rápidamente en la Internet para saber que rayos le pasaba a Cabo. Ingeniosamente tecleo "¿Por qué sangran las mujeres?" para que le llegara la respuesta.

Periodo.

-Cabo no te mueres, es algo normal que les pasa a las mujeres- le dijo tranquilizándola desde afuera de la puerta del baño.

-Tú no ves _toda _esta sangre que hay Kowalski, ¡me moriré antes que vuelva a ser pingüino! ¡Nunca podré casarme y poder cuidar de mis huevitos!- lloriqueaba desde adentro.

-¡Hey ya encontré la solución para tu problema! De hecho, ya la fui a comprar, solo necesito que me abras la puerta para poder ayudarte- le suplicó.

Kowalski juró que nunca, pero nunca en su vida, ni siquiera en las peores misiones, había visto tanta sangre, que _casí casí _ se creyó que Cabo moriría. Pero luego recordó que no, que es más, toda esa sangre no alcanzaría a llenar un vaso, o eso fue lo que leyó.

"_Aunque lo dudo de verdad pareciera que se muriera" _

Después de que Kowalski cariñosamente (algo nuevo para Cabo) la ayudara a bañarse, a vestirse y todo, le explicó con dibujitos, videos y señas lo que le estaba pasando; "Que cada un mes un huevito llamado ovocito II que esta dentro de tu útero al ver que no fue fecundado se auto-destruirá y tu sangraras, pero tranquila es normal, a todas las mujeres les pasa desde la pubertad"

Cabo quedó aterrada, horrorizada, y luego sonrió ante la idea que habían huevitos dentro de su ser, pero de nuevo a los dos segundos volvió al terror al recordar que todos los meses se morirá, pero si Kowalski le dijo que todas las mujeres tenían que pasar esto durante mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo no él que tan solo seria mujer durante un año? ¿No seria tan terrible, no? Después de todo, en el fondo aún seguía siendo un macho, un pingüino –bueno si el más pequeño del grupo pero no por ello débil- , y podria salir de esta sabría que lo haría.

Se recostó sobre la cama, aún doliéndole su pancita, pero ahora menos asustada al saber el porque, se puso en posición fetal y se quedo ahí tranquila. Kowalski juró que le iba a dar una crisis de pánico, pero no era eso, solo asociaba tantas cosas nuevas.

-¿necesitas algo?- preguntó

-Un chocolate caliente me gustaría-

-Salé un chocolate de dioses para la pelirroja- dijo él antes de darle un beso en la frente.

"_Bueno"_ pensó _"Después de todo, ser mujer no es tan malo"_

* * *

_3 meses más tarde._

Ya, una cosa era que todos los animales del zoológico se enteraran que por una maquina de su invención, ellos dos habían sido transformados en humanos, tener que haberse ido a vivir al edificio ubicado en el 5th Park Place, fingir toda esa farsa de humanos con nombres y todo... pero Julien se fue al limite, totalmente.

"_¿Por qué Newton echaría a correr rumores como esos? ¿Cuál es su problema con ese lémur?" _

Gracias a las señas de manos de Phil, se enteraron de que tipo de cosas andaba diciendo ese lémur estos últimos 3 meses y semana. Definidamente Julien perdió el poco seso que le quedaba, tomo demasiados smothies, o escuchar toda esa música le estaba dando ideas locas, malas y retorcidas. Remárquese mucho el 'retorcidas'.

"_¿Qué Cabo y yo estamos de 'Luna de Miel'? ¿Qué yo me aprovecho de él solo porque ahora es mujer?... ¿Cómo aún Skipper no lo ha matado?, ya me bastaba con el cotilleo del Club de Sara & compañía, pero esto ya es demasiado" _

Cabo iba callada a su lado, acaban de salir de una visita desde el zoológico, pasaron a ver a todos, aunque solo unos pocos los reconocieron (Los monos, los lémures, la nutria, el elefante y obviamente los pingüinos), cuando Alice no los veía les tiraron comida, y fue ahí con Phil, que en el último tiempo era el intermediario entre los pingüinos y los ex-pingüinos, les contó las cosas que ese lémur anda diciendo.

Digamos que obtuvo venganza cuando a él, solo a él, le dieron comida de gato y es más, se aseguraron de que no le quitara los mangos chilenos que llevaron tan solo para Maurice y Mort.

Volvieron a casa con Kowalski hecho una furia y Cabo dolido, muy dolido.

Aún no se daba cuenta de nada, nada de nada.

"_¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos? ¿De los míos? pero claro que va a saber el pingüino que esta obsesionado con una estúpida delfín... ¿Por qué le dio tanta rabia?" _se sintió más dolida que nunca.

Si, señores y señoras, nuestra pequeña y un tanto inocente Cabo, estaba enamorada de Kowalski, y no, estos sentimientos venían de antes, mucho antes, desde el día que se fijo que esos ojos azules profundos como el mar, eran más expresivos de lo que él creía (si cuerpo de mujer o no, aún se sentía como un hombre y eso no cambiaria para nada), cuando se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro su frialdad ante cosas sentimentales era una actitud torpe de un inexperto, y así sucesivamente cuando todo empezó a cambiar, y llegó al punto que no podía encantarle defectos.

¿La perfección que buscaban todos los científicos? Olvídense, ya estaban en él, en Kowalski.

Y sin darse cuenta, se habia encerrado en el closet a llorar, llorar, y pareciera que no podía llorar, como si todas las penas del mundo justo tendría que cargarlas en ese instante Cabo.

Y lo peor, Kowalski nunca le prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando las mil y un maneras de torturar a Julien cuando volviera a ser un pingüino y no lo acusaran de maltrato animal.

* * *

_Varios días más tarde_

3 platos rotos, 2 tazas rotas, un vaso y un florero.

Eran las cosas que había roto Cabo _"sin querer queriendo"_ en lo últimos, ¿qué? ¿3 días quizás?, no podía aún comprender el científico porque andaba con el animo de los mil diablos, como había escuchado una vez Skipper catalogar el humor de los animales. Pero lo que más ocupaba sus pensamientos, después de la _innombrable _(la maquina, ya que les tenía más allá del limite de la paciencia los dos) era encontrarle un porque al animo de Cabo.

-Hey Anabel- le dijo llamándola por su nombre humano- ¿Estas en _tus días_?- le pregunto sentado desde la silla del cocina americana mientras esperaba el almuerzo.

Pudo notar como se tensaba, el vestido azul cielo con flores, apretándose al cuerpo, y para a cierto científico que se esta volviendo ya un humano bien hombre (y por ello me refiero que se fija mucho en las figuras) no puedo evitar sonreír con deleite al ver lo _bien_ que le marcaba sus glúteos y piernas.

"_¡POR LA MANZANA DE NEWTON! ¿Yo pensé eso? Esto esta mal, muy mal, llevamos demasiado tiempo como humanos para que pasé esto"_

Pero se quedo callado, mirando su plato vació, esperando el pescado salteado que preparaba la chica. Esta justo se dio vuelta como si adivinara que tenía hambre.

-Si sabes que, estoy en _mis_ días ¡y que!- le dijo en un tono infantil- además ¿eso a ti que te importa? ¿Te afecta mi mal humor, ah?- agregó sarcástica, una cosa muy inusual en Cabo.

-No, yo solo preguntaba- le respondió Kowalski, que por primera vez en su vida se sintió cohibido por Cabo.

-Bueno para la próxima... ¡Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer!- le gritones para después darle en una mejilla con la espátula, dejándole una leve marca roja en la mejilla del chico.

"_¡DUELE MAS QUE PI, DUELE MAS QUE EL VALOR DE PI! Nota mental; nunca preguntarse cosas fuera de contexto cuando este hormonal"_

Aunque él realmente sospechaba que actuaba así por su desorden hormonal.

Y lo descubriría.

* * *

_2 semanas después._

Todo se salio de control, punto final.

Era... ¿Cómo lo llamaban los humanos? A sí, tensión sexual, eso era, tensión sexual en el máximo punto que se pudiera encontrar. Demasiado cargante, el aire se podria cortar con un cuchillo, oh si, cortarlo pedirlo que lo pusieran en un plato con crema para comerlo. A ese punto.

Kowalski se sentía como un león enjaulado, moviéndose de un lado para el otro en el apartamento, creyendo que era por su desesperación por la _innombrable _(reacuérdese; la maquina), pero después que cierto día se puso ver esos programas de problemas de pareja (él no recordó como termino viendo Fox Life), viendo los 'sintomas' ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Eran dos palabras, 11 letras:

Tensión sexual.

Claro que él/la inocente Cabo no sabía que era eso, además no tenia para que enterarse, ella pensaba que la rabia de el científico había aumentado y por ello se sentía mas dolido que nunca, y como las hormonas le jugaban en contra, actuaba horrible dentro de la órbita de él. Supiera el científico que, él/ella lo sentía de corazón.

Pero vayamos al punto cuando todo salio de control, ¿les parece?

Empezaba invierno, las temperaturas bajaban, y justo hoy de todos los días se tuvo que echar a perder el calefactor. Llamaron para que fueran a arreglarlo pero les dijeron que irían al día siguiente al mediodía, que tenían muchos pedidos que los disculparan. Entonces ya dos congelados humanos con sus abrigados pijamas se fueron a la cama de mal humor, queriendo tan solo dormir.

(Si se preguntan si estos dos seguían compartiendo cama, la respuesta es si, ¿el porque?, ya se habían acostumbrado, la respiración del otro y los latidos del corazón era el mejor antídoto para dormir superando a la canción de cuna más dulce)

Se dijeron un mascullado "buenas noches" y se durmieron.

A las 3 de la mañana, Cabo despertó porque tenia una sensación rara...era...era... ¡CALOR! ¡Eso era! Estaba sintiendo calor, ¿acaso estaba la calefacción funcionando de nuevo? O quizás... ¿h-habían fantasmas?, sintió que temblaba pero de miedo, ya no de frió.

Entonces se dio cuenta, Kowalski se abrazó mas a ella, los tiritones cesaron, haciendo llegar un lindo cosquilleo a su estomago, un agradable calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa se habia puesto en su cara. ¡Que agradable sensación! ¡Que ójala nunca, pero nunca terminara!, ¿Cuántas veces él había soñado que ellos dos dormirían así? El primer día que durmieron juntos, alucino toda la noche pensando en la manera de abrazarlo para dormir así, pero no pudo atreverse. ¡Pero ahora sí! ¡Era sueño hecho realidad! Podía sentir las manos del científico abrazándole su cintura, las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, su cabeza cerca a la suya... ¡No podía más!

-No...Te...vayas...nunca...- murmuro entre sueños Kowalski sobre su oreja.

-Nunca- tuvo la necesidad de decirle.

Y parece que esa era la señal, porque lamentablemente, Kowalski despertó inmediatamente. Claro esta porque no era porque Cabo le hablo, fue por la pesadilla que tenia, sobre perder a alguien que era muy cercano a él, pero con su frialdad de científico loco agregado, no tenia la agallas que ya no tenia, para decirle a _esa_ persona que nunca se fuera.

-¿eh? ¿Anabel porque estamos así?- le preguntó, mencionándola con su nombre falso.

-No sé, Noah. Cuando desperté ya estábamos así- respondió inocentemente.

En menos de tres segundos, el abrazo había desaparecido, encontrándose uno frente al otro mirándose fijamente, mientras que Cabo tiritaba levemente; ya no soportaba el frió. Kowalski lo tomo, posando una mano en su mejilla, para sorprenderse que estuviera tan helada con un hielito (_"¿Y la lógica por Galileo? ¿Cómo es posible que tan rápido se le fuera el calor?"_).

-¿Por qué estas tan helada?- preguntó sorprendido- si duermes como con dos pijamas de polar, Anabel-

-Parece que mi nuevo cuerpo no se acostumbra al frió- dijo tristemente.

Ahí se le rompió el corazón, debió admitirlo, la vio tan pequeña, indefensa y helada, que recordó cuando llegó al cuartel como un pequeño polluelo aleta en aleta de su tío Nigel, que pidió que lo cuidaran, que él no estaba en condiciones de cuidarlo (años más tarde entendieron el porque), y él, le habia tocado cuidarlo.

-Ven aquí- le dijo cariñoso mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de ella- En los programas de sobre vivencia muestran que es buena idea de pasar calor para no morir de hipotermia- agregó con ese tono de voz que usaba cuando decía estamentos científicos.

Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, no pudiendo dormir pero escuchando los latidos de corazón del otro, cuando Cabo notó algo raro, que antes no estaba... ¿Qué era eso que apareció mágicamente y molestaba su entre pierna?

-N-Noah... ¿Qué es eso que me molesta mis "zonas privadas"?- pregunto con un aire demasiado tierno que mataría a cualquiera.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo un Kowalski un tanto dormilón. Entonces miro y ..Oh

¿Cómo rayos se habia...excitado al lado de Cabo? Entonces le llego como un balde de agua fría en ese momento "Tensión sexual", _"Claro tensión sexual- ¡el libro de biología!"_ fue el único insulto decente que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Pero ahora venia la duda, ¿le explicaba o no a Cabo? ¿Era tan inocente como sonaba o se veía?

-Cabo- lo llamó por su nombre.

"_Esto es serio" _simplemente pensó.

-¿Tú sabes lo de 'las abejitas y las flores'?-

-Si, duh, claro ¿pero a que sale esto?-

-Digamos que 'mi abeja' esta sobre 'tu flor'-

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la habitación, quedaron callados, aún abrazado con los corazones sonándoles tan fuerte como un martillo contra un pedazo de tela. No se miraban, los ojos de uno se fijaban en el techo y los del otro se mantenían cerrados, pensando.

-Kowalski, ¿calmemos a la abeja?-

El corazón del más alto, se detuvo por un segundo y después latía más rápido que los tambores de una salsa, podía sentir como la sangre se le agolpaba en sus mejillas, como la adrenalina corría por sus venas y como Cabo tiritaba bajo sus brazos.

-Me parece- respondió con más emoción que la que se debiera.

Se acercó, siendo tan delicado y preocupado como nunca lo fue en su vida, y presiono sus labios sobre los de ella, caliente y frió se encontraron, aún podía sentirla tiritar, pero esta vez estaba seguro que no era de frió era por otra cosa.

-Cabo, mírame- le dijo mientras tomaba el mentón de ella con su mano para guiar su atención- Si no quieres hacer nada, no lo hacemos...-

-N-no, y-yo quiero...solo qu-qué...-las lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos esmeraldas- siempre quise que llegara este momento, teamoKowalksi- dijo atropelladamente.

Su sonrisa se relajo y sus ojos se abrieron como nunca.

-¡Ay Cabo! –le dijo mientras le besaba la frente para agregar- yotambienteamoCabo-

Entonces ahí fue con la tensión se rompió, y todo literalmente.

Kowalski empezó a besarla, suavemente, y Cabo ya no caía en sí de la felicidad, abrazándose más a él como si fuera un koala, enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de él, mientras que torpemente le trataba de quitar su pijama, que a fin de cuentas, igual terminó con 3 botones menos tirados en el suelo. Los besos subían en intensidad, lo mismo con las acciones, había don polos, el del experto y la inexperta, que en conjunto hacían algo perfecto.

Besos en la mejillas, besos en la espalda, besos en el hombre, besos armando caminos y trazos por todo su cuerpo, ahora tiritan pero no era de frío, claro que no. Palabras susurradas, caricias, suspiros, de verdad que todo pero absolutamente _todo _se salio de control.

¿Tensión sexual? Ya no más.

* * *

_1 mes y ½ después_

Todo iba marchando bien, al fin después de tanto tiempo, al fin se podria respirar felicidad y tranquilidad en ese apartamento, ya no habia tensión, la _innombrable _iba evolucionando y dando la impresión que antes del tiempo estimado funcionaria, además ¿Cómo no habría de estar bien si era amado? Después de esa noche (tómese en cuenta que no tenían ese pensamiento de "una noche y eso fue"), pudo darse cuenta que lo de Doris, fue una estación pasajera para él ¡¿Quién era Doris?! ¡Que importa! Él era llenamente feliz con el amor de Cabo, que viniera Julien con sus rumores y el Club de Sara con sus chismorreos, ¡a Kowalski no le importaba!

Pero claro no todo podía ser perfecto, ¿Cómo no se acordó de eso?

Esa mañana se le rompió el corazón al verla tan indefensa sobre el baño vomitando todo lo que habia dentro de su estomago, quedando mas blanca de lo que ya era, débil y enferma, tirada como un estropajo sobre el piso del baño, sin poder hacer nada. A Kowalski se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Apenas la vio tranquilamente durmiendo sobre la cama, se puso manos a la obra a buscar que terrible enfermedad podria tener, sin antes claro preguntarle como se sentía y cuáles eran los síntomas que tenia. Los tecleo y en su computadora solo le aparecieron dos opciones; Envenenamiento por comida o Embarazo.

Se calló de la silla, literal. Del solo golpe, Cabo despertó.

-¿K'walski? ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó, para solo ser contraatacada con otra pregunta.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que tuviste tu periodo, Cabo?-

La chica se sonrojo claramente antes de contestar:

-Hace... ¿espera hace cuanto tiempo?- empezó a hacer cuentas con los dedos.

"_Santa mamá pingüina esto no esta bien, santa mamá pingüina no esta bien para nada!"_

-...Hace casi ya 2 meses- dijo en un suspiró, blanqueciendo tambien ya que sabia que significaba.

Lo demás le paso como un rayo, Kowalski fue como bala a ir a comprar a la farmacia que quedaba a 5 manzanas, para llegar después en 10 minutos –claro tiempo récord-, murmurando cosas sobre positivos, seguros de vida, bebés, clínicas y maquinas. Le paso tres cajas de tests, una abierta ya, porque él quería mostrarle las indicaciones, un solo error marcaba la diferencia.

Fueron los 12 minutos de espera más largos de su vida. Bueno para ambos.

Ella salio con la misma cara que entro de nerviosismo, iba tiritando más que antes.

-¿y?- fue lo único que pudo decirle.

-No pude tomar el test-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque ya no hay huevito...se auto-destruyo-

Lanzó un sonoro ruido de relajo, sintiendo un peso menos, una preocupación más. La miro para ver su expresión, para solo ver que una cascada manaba de sus ojos, mojando su chaleco de lana.

-¿Cabo, que pasa?-

-Me hubiera...me hubiera gustado mucho que eso no hubiera pasado- sollozó aún más fuerte.

¿Se puede volver a romper un corazón? Parece que sí, por que él del científico, volvió a romperse con lo que le dijo, se acerco a ella, y a la abrazo con todas las ganas del mundo, se mantuvieron así durante mucho tiempo, parados en la puerta del baño, abrazándose, mientras que las lagrimas de Cabo empapaban todo a su paso, su chaleco, el polerón de Kowalski, su alma...

Él le sobaba la espalda, es un gesto maternal, tratando de calmarlo, murmurándole a su oreja "tranquilo pasara, quizás algún día" sabiendo en el fondo que seria imposible.

Pero soñar no cuesta nada.

* * *

_3 meses después._

Era increíble ver como volaba el tiempo, se parecía que tan solo era ayer cuando todo este accidente de haber sido transformado en humanos sucedió, y a pesar que en varios momentos la pasaron mal, juntos pudieron salir adelante, es más ya no deseaban que esto nunca hubiera pasado, agradecían, porque pudo acercarlos, hacerlos en la pareja que eran ahora.

Ahora pasaban juntos su última noche como humanos, abrazados, disfrutando la calida brisa primaveral que entraba por una ventana abierta. Era su última noche donde podrían expresarse amor libre, ya que nadie sabia lo de ellos, ni siquiera Skipper o Rico. Mañana cuando se transformaran en pingüinos de nuevo tendrían que contarle su relación, que ahora ya no eran 2, si no 1.

Pero Cabo aún así tenia sus dudas, imposible que todo esto fuera real. Y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos llegando a la mano de Kowalski.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto suavemente mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Me seguirás amando cuando sea hombre?-

-Por supuesto que si, siempre me gusto lo que habia dentro, no el envase-

-Promételo por favor, que me amaras mañana-

-Siempre-

-Siempre-

Y se besaron por última vez...como humanos claro.

* * *

_Al día siguiente, cerca de las 23:00 p.m_

Debieron admitirlo se sintió extraño de nuevo ser tan bajos, tener aletas y patas palmeadas, incluso admitieron que extrañaban sus pulgares, que ahora se veían tan útiles y necesarios, ya no las tendrían más. Pero tampoco que fuera gran perdida.

Apenas el zoológico abrió, ellos estaban ahí devuelta siendo "Bonitos y Gorditos", notando las exclamaciones de los humanos, "Mira volvieron los otros dos pingüinos", "Mami, mami ¡hay más!", "¡que bonitos son los nuevos pingüinos!" y exclamaciones por el estilo, de hecho creyeron ver a Alice hacer una media sonrisa cuando los vio.

Apenas cerro el zoológico, todos se juntaron en la fuente para conversar con ellos, sobre sus aventuras, las desventajas, de cómo eran los vecinos, en conjunto con todas las cosas raras que implicó ser humanos. Entonces ahí fue cuando cierto lémur empezó:

-Entonces monjas, ¿Cómo estuvo la luna de miel, ah?- les preguntó coqueto y pícaro mientras movía sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

-Bien, estuvo bonito, no me quejo- respondió llanamente Cabo.

En ese instante a todos se les detuvo el corazón y contuvieron la respiración.

-¿Es una broma, cierto?- Pregunto Marlene.

Cabo negó con la cabeza mientras le tomaba la aleta a Kowalski.

-De hecho quiero anunciarles a todos, de mi relación con el pingüino más increíble del universo, Cabo- anunció solemne Kowalski.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, dándose miradas entre ellos, el científico y el niño, se daban miradas asustadas entre ellos mientras que esperaban una reacción, quizás fue mala idea volver a ser pingüinos...

-¡Bravo por las monjas!- empezó a chillar alegre Mort.

Todos se miraron entre si, sonrieron y les aplaudieron.

-¡Felicidades chicos!- les dijo Marlene.

-¡lo sabía el rey Julien lo sabía! Anda Maurice dales el saludo real de mi parte-

-Felicitaciones, de parte del rey Julien y mía-

Kowalski y Cabo, sonreían, tomados de las aletas, agradeciéndoles a todos por sus saludos y porque todos aceptaron su relación pero aún faltaba 2 aprobaciones, las más importantes de todas, las de sus compañeros de equipo, Skipper que se había quedo mudo con cara de pensativo y Rico que miraba alternadamente entre el teniente y el cabo. Hasta que por fin rompieron el hielo.

-Muchachos, aunque no se lo crean, yo ya me esperaba esto, varias veces fui a verlos al apartamento, y los vi, sí vi _todo_- esto hizo que los aludidos se sonrojaran aunque no fue visible en sus gruesas y negras plumas, pero el capitán siguió- Pero les doy mi aprobación y los felicito, muchachos-

-¡_Felicidades!_- gritó alegre el experto en armas lazando bombitas al cielo- _Cuídalo K'waski ¿oieste?-_ agregó amenazando al teniente.

De eso ya habían pasado ciertas horas, todos los animales ya estaban en sus habitats dormidos, menos dos pingüinos sentados uno al lado del otro, sus patas tocando el agua del estanque de su habitat.

-¿Eres feliz, Cabo?-

-Más que nunca-

Los dos se acercaron para darme el primer beso en su forma real, sintiéndose este mejor con los anteriores.

* * *

_Cerca de 4 años después_

Ella llenaba el HQ con su risa, era la alegría de todos por igual, haciendo reír a su papi cuando incluso fruncía el ceño cuando sus inventos no funcionaban, cuando 'mami' se enoja levemente con ella, cuanto tío Skipper se enojaba por danés y incluso lograba evitar que su tío Rico hiciera explotar cosas con tan solo la alegría que contagiaba.

La pequeña sabía que era mitad invento de la ciencia y mitad amor, porque sabía que seria difícil que 'mami' pusiera su huevo sin ayuda de la ciencia, es por eso ama ver el Discovery Channel, nunca entendía porque sus papás les daban tanta risa cuando la veían ver "Ciencia Mágica", ¡la ciencia es ciencia y no es para reírse! O por lo menos cuando su papi se lo indicaba.

Adoraba los Winky's y "Los Lunacornios", otro punto que hizo demostrar que ella sin duda era la combinación perfecta entre Kowalski y Cabo. ¿Pero que otra prueba mas necesitaban? Cuando nació era idéntica a Cabo, a medida que crece esta siendo alta y delgada, pero el detalle que más sorprende a todos son los ojos, verdes como esmeraldas. Y para los que no creen que sea hija de ellos por los ojos, basta mostrar una foto de la Cabo humana para que lo crean.

Hoy la pequeña esperaba a sus papis que fueron a comprar hielitos, ¡eran su cosa favorita después de la ciencia, los winky's y los Lunacorns! Pero no le gustaba esperar así que mientras con tío Rico decidieron pintarle cara a las bombas, hizo una con cara de Tío Skipper, otra de Tío Julien (nadie podía explicar porque la pequeña amaba tanto a ese lémur), otra de Tía Marlene, ahora pintaría a su mami...

-¡Anabel! ¿Qué haces ahí, hija?- la llamó preocupado su papi.

-Pintando caritas- dijo alegre mostrándole la punta de la aleta manchada con pintura blanca.

-Que lindo mi cielo, pero ¿Qué tal si dejamos a tío Rico que haga eso y tú mientras te lavas las aletas para comer un hielito?- le dijo su 'mami'

-¡ya! ¡Yo quiero!- exclamó feliz mientras se dirigía a lavarse sus aletas.

Ambos padres se quedaron mirando a su hija corriendo felizmente para poder comer su hielito. Ambos no pudieron si no evitar una sonrisa al verla, recordando la promesa que hace 4 años le habia hecho Kowalski a Cabo, _"pasara, quizás algún día"_, y eso si pasó.

Este fue un experimento, pero con buen resultado.

Hipótesis aprobada.

Amor base fundamental.

Y lo pudo y puede todo.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Porfavor reviews y criticas que ha todos escritor nos viene bien :D**

**Ahora me voy a dormir, ya son las 4 a.m en mi país :c...**

**P.D: Si les molesto que en vez de "Private" estuviera escrito "Cabo" lo lamento! les juro que iba a cambiarlo a Private, pero cuando ya iba a hacerlo, tenia escrito mas de la mitad del fic :c**


End file.
